Non-electric hand held massaging devices have been available in the marketplace for many years. Many of the devices involve rollers which have bumps or other types of raised areas radially placed about the perimeter surface of the roller. The user positions the roller portion over a selected area of his or her body and initiates a rolling action thereby causing a massaging effect in that area. A drawback with these types of rollers is that they rely on the strength of the user to press the roller portion onto the body area to be massaged. Another drawback is that the bumps or other raised portions on the roller do not significantly act to increase blood flow in the area being massaged. Additionally, the existing massage rollers either have no handle or have a handle oriented in only one direction making it difficult to use when massaging a variety of body parts.